


【帶卡】If only we have tonight

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 菜雞反派試圖穢土帶土對付卡卡西，結果技術不過關，穢土出來的帶土不受控制，被反殺後的故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 20





	【帶卡】If only we have tonight

**Author's Note:**

> 穢土堍 x 六火卡。
> 
> Keyword：木遁、騎乘、正面位、幻術增加感官（前四個由阿甯提供）、溫馨抱抱（不記名人士提供）、高潮控制（Rico提供）

旗木卡卡西的一生中遇過各式各樣的敵人。

積累足夠多的戰鬥經驗才是實力的最大倚仗。僅憑短暫交手，他便能大致知悉敵人的實力達到何種程度，又該如何應付。以至於卡卡西分析出眼前號稱要推翻忍聯，膽敢親自前來木葉的男人也就堪堪構上影級的及格線時，兩輪交手搭上紫電，已讓對手的攻勢幾近破滅。他無語的同時，又懷疑對方是不是有什麼殺手鐧尚未出手。

事實證明他的推測分毫不差。男人往後一跳，雙手結起印。卡卡西辨識出男人打算使用的忍術時，趕忙上前，卻沒能來得及阻止。

一尊棺材在他面前緩緩升起，頂蓋哐噹一聲落在地板，颳起漫天塵土。裡頭的人本就崎嶇的臉龐又多了幾道裂痕，穿著一身黑色的衣褲，上衣隨風飛揚時依稀可見結實的腹肌。他慢慢睜開眼，全黑的底綴上猩紅的星，唇角勾起迷人的弧度。

那人的面孔完全顯露時，卡卡西的心跳忠實地反應主人的激動。一方面對打擾亡者安眠的施術者心存殺意，另一方面對能再次見到這個人由衷感到喜悅。

他曾經也不是命運論的信仰者。從天之驕子淪落為廢物的小孩，為他指引光明的天使在他跟前殞落，天使的同伴藉著他的手自戕，老師也離他而去。然後十八年過去了才發現天使其實還活著，只是放棄了光明，放棄了天堂，也放棄了他。重拾光明短暫並肩作戰後，他又孓然一身。

造化弄人，用來形容他的人生再好不過。不斷重複絕望和接受的過程，迫使卡卡西相信了命運的存在。此刻，他還能再見到這個男人，不是命運又是什麼？

宇智波帶土被召喚出來時一頭霧水。他記得自己在為鳴人擋了一發共殺灰骨後已死無全屍，連灰都沒留下一捧──就這，居然還有人能用穢土轉生召喚他。有膽量敢喚醒任何一個宇智波，他的首要懷疑目標是大蛇丸，其次是兜。然而當他發現施術者並非他生前記得的任何一個強者，並且插翅也趕不上時，饒是帶土也無言以對。

穢土轉生的連結讓他明白面前的施術者對他無計可施，帶土便打算見機行事，並盤算起接下來的行程。能來到現世的機會十分難得，要說他對現世還有什麼留戀……帶土決定解決施術者後就去木葉看一看那個人。結果棺材板一開，那個人就在外頭，以同等錯愕的表情迎接他。得了，他連找人的時間都省下了。

他們四目相對，彷彿要將對方的臉刻進記憶的中心處一般，訴說著彼此未曾言語的思慕。

宇智波帶土幾步上前，將他們之間的距離縮到觸手可及，他舉起手，停滯不前，隨後才撥開卡卡西垂落的髮。平時有護額的阻礙還行，今天沒有佩戴護額便阻止不了髮絲墜下。

「卡卡西。」宇智波帶土微微一笑，不同於四戰的冷峻，也不同於年幼的陽光，卻同樣讓卡卡西心跳失速。人的魅力需要時間引導，時光停留三十一歲，但心態今非昔比，帶土的笑靨完美結合男人與男孩各自的優點，直擊心房，「好久不見。」

「……好久不見。」

卡卡西看著他。死亡對於宇智波帶土而言恐怕只是上一秒的事，但對他來說，距離那回的痛徹心扉已經過了兩年，容貌卻始終歷歷在目。他記得十四歲的帶土，羞赧的笑靨、泛紅的眼眶和那一束從未送出手的紅玫瑰；他記得神無毗橋的帶土，指責他的愚昧、對白牙的崇拜，與那一顆晉升上忍的禮物。他也記得三十一歲的帶土，戰場上的漠然、空間內的勸誘，以及那抹釋然的笑容。

帶土看著他。告訴六道仙人他短時間內無意轉生後，來到了黃泉，在那兒見到已許久未見的人們。黃泉的生活有老師、有師母，也有琳，然而人總是不懂得滿足。他記得十三歲的卡卡西，少年英才、萬眾矚目，和他永遠追不上的背影；他記得暗部時期的卡卡西，磨平的稜角、夜半的淚目，與他分道揚鑣的人生。他也記得三十一歲的卡卡西，面具破碎時的驚愕、神威空間內的決絕，以及危機關頭使用寫輪眼的光彩奪目。

時間是把雙刃劍，既能撫平傷痛，也能讓思念從最初的一滴水，悄然匯聚成一道溪流，如今變成一片汪洋。

一襲長袍從頭到腳蓋得嚴實，眼神帶上時光公平給與的滄桑，表情相較之前反倒開朗不少。不過時光也不完全公平，至少卡卡西的臉，除了眼角極不明顯的魚尾紋，基本是毫無變化，依然可見二十年前校園風雲人物的風采。帶土柔聲問：「你過得還好嗎？」

「嗯。」就和他每次去到慰靈碑前時一樣，尚未去之前，卡卡西擬滿腹稿打算逐條告訴帶土。然而真正去了以後，他反而不知道該說才好，只能傻楞楞地看著，任由時間一分一秒洗刷他的自責。後來慰靈碑上不再有宇智波帶土的名字，卡卡西只能改為寫信，一封一封讓它化成灰燼，寄託無法傳達的思緒。卡卡西反問道：「你呢？」

「當然。」帶土隱瞞了自己一去黃泉就被師母揍了一頓的事實，雖說他在卡卡西跟前本就沒留下多少好印象，這等糗事還是別說了吧，「我──」

帶土正想告訴卡卡西，他燒來的每一封信他都看了不只一回。他還給放信的盒子下了五道封印，被擅長封印術的玖辛奈知道後，還被大力稱讚自己有所成長，話卻突兀地斷在開端。他聽到施術者的命令，就像直接往他的腦子裡塞了一百隻鴨子一般聒噪，直嚷著要他動手。

「住嘴，螻蟻。」

溫和的雙瞳一瞬降至冰點，視線對上那雙舉世聞名的紅眸的瞬間，男人驚覺自己的手不受控制，自顧自結起解除穢土轉生的印。塵土構成的身軀漸漸崩塌，帶土不慌不忙地結印。隨著他的動作，塵土又重新回歸原先的位置。

男人想逃，但雙腳不聽使喚。他眼睜睜看著宇智波帶土一步一步走到他的面前，抬手扣住他的脖頸，輕而易舉抬起他。他摳著帶土的手指，卻無法撼動分毫。

「你打擾我們說話了。」

呼吸受阻，時間一長男人開始口吐白沫，他這才想起宇智波帶土的兇名，與在第四次忍界大戰時塑造的屍山血海。

帶土想著乾脆殺了省事，如同他執行月之眼的十八年，順我者昌，逆我者亡，拳頭大的永遠是世間真理。但餘光留意到卡卡西的神情，他在男人昏厥以後乾脆鬆開手，男人砰得一聲摔在地板，揚起漫天灰塵。

臉上詫異一閃而過，卡卡西望著帶土，只見他肩一聳，道：「該怎麼做你說了算。」

「你什麼時候這麼聽話了？」 

「現在。」帶土得承認自己確實有一點點，就那麼一點點，想念卡卡西的毒舌和吐槽，「我都是個死人了，沒興趣干涉現世的事。」

此時，其他木葉忍者趕到，帶土瞬間噤聲。準備向卡卡西稟報男人的同夥已全數抓捕成功，正由鳴人親自押送回大牢。來者有普通忍者，一瞧火影隔壁的男人還傻傻問前輩這人是誰。其中也不乏木葉的精銳，親眼見證過第四次忍界大戰boss的風采，看見帶土的臉，立刻又把武器掏了出來，「宇智波帶土！」

「住手。」

沒等帶土高舉雙手以示自己的無害，卡卡西先一步喊住部下。

「可是六代目，這個男人是──」

上過四戰戰場的人永遠記得掙脫穢土轉生束縛的宇智波斑多麼令人絕望。無限查克拉以及不斷恢復的身體，物理攻擊徒勞無功，僅能憑藉封印術阻止，當時實力尚受限的斑之強大，光憑當時的人根本無法將其逼入絕境。

而今又來一個宇智波帶土，這還得了？

「沒關係。」卡卡西說，「他這次是受害者。」

在場所有人的質疑都化作箭矢，四面八方砲轟而來。但帶土就站在那兒，坦然接受各方的揣測。儘管他和卡卡西都心知肚明這個施術者根本無力控制宇智波帶土，他隨時能讓自己和施術者的立場倒置。

多數人都清楚宇智波帶土對旗木卡卡西而言是什麼樣的存在。小隊長跟著卡卡西也有一段時日了，他也清楚卡卡西從來都把六代目火影的職責做到極致，成熟得讓人心安。但此刻他板起臉，說：「您是六代目，您明白的。」

卡卡西不動聲色地嘆了口氣， 「帶土，你該走了。」

聞言，帶土差點破口大罵。連木葉的忍者都沒敢開口叫他滾，這個就差把「別走」兩個字寫在臉上的人，居然叫他走？他斂起怨懟，雙手環胸，眉一挑，把斑的睥睨學了個十成十，周圍的木葉忍者們再次刀劍相向。他問：「喔？如果我不肯呢？」

那他就……他還真不知道該怎麼辦。

卡卡西不只一次覺得宇智波帶土是個過分的男人。他是木葉的忍者，是第六代火影，無論哪個身分，卡卡西都不可能開口要他留下。但帶土就連第四次忍界大戰一人與世界為敵都無所畏懼，宇智波的筋骨與實力相互加乘，凸顯得全是一個「傲」字。

他無奈地喊：「別鬧了，帶土。」

「你真的希望我現在就走？」

「……」

「你要是說一聲，我立刻就走。」

「……」

卡卡西的沉默讓他沒了興致。帶土也清楚卡卡西不可能開這個口，但心裡仍然期待這個一生不是為了規則，為了童言無忌，就是為了木葉的男人，能夠懂得為自己任性一回。

但是卡卡西能怎麼辦？會變成如今的狀態，大部分得歸咎於帶土自己。帶土想，栽在他的手裡，興許是卡卡西一生中最慘烈的遭遇吧。

「就今晚。」帶土嘆道，「明天一早，我就解除穢土轉生。」

小隊長評估雙方戰力差距，恐懼油然而生。若不把鳴人和佐助其中一個叫回來，哪怕加上六代目也不是宇智波帶土的對手。卡卡西知悉對付帶土能力的方法，卻沒有相對硬件能使用。帶土若有意搞事，憑他們肯定攔不住，而他現在還待在這兒，就是他無意折騰的最佳證據。

不必有所犧牲宇智波帶土便肯配合乖乖回到黃泉，當然是最好的結果，於是他同意帶土的條件，「明天一早還請你遵守約定。」

帶土頷首，小隊長便不再理會，把這個麻煩暫時託付給卡卡西。轉身將封印符貼到暈厥的首腦身上，就著對方的衣物做起簡單的關節束縛，並指揮隊員把人帶走。

沉寂了一會兒，卡卡西說：「我們先回去吧。」他又強調，「你不想回木葉看看嗎？」

帶土同意了卡卡西的意見，並暫且躲進神威空間內，以免引起不必要的恐慌。

或許是曾經擁有過帶土的寫輪眼，在帶土未刻意隱匿氣息的情況下，即便他躲在空間裡，卡卡西也依稀能感覺帶土就在他身旁。

回到村子前，卡卡西對當時在場的所有人下達封口令。儘管他們不完全贊同讓帶土留下的決定，但他們相信卡卡西能處理，便神色如常地回到木葉，在村口一副什麼事都沒發生的樣子各自離開。

木葉的結界對帶土而言從來不是個問題。他沒驚動任何人，輕鬆穿過結界。卡卡西刻意走在大街上，讓帶土能好好欣賞現在的木葉是什麼模樣。雖然不能說完全符合帶土的理想，但總歸是走在正軌上，一步一步向前邁進。

帶土的目光只短暫停留於周圍的寧靜與繁華。後十八年的月之眼生涯已讓他習慣紛亂，使他和周圍格格不入。況且比起享受這等美好，他更想了解自己在乎的人過得如何。

說來也有趣。最初分明是他執著於保護，而卡卡西耽溺於規則。誰能想到後來他們的執念會完全顛倒，宇智波帶土試圖破壞一切，而旗木卡卡西嘗試保護所有。

他跟著卡卡西回到火影樓繼續未完的工作。鳴人前來匯報時，目光不由自主飄向坐在沙發上的他，卻不發一語，顯然是已經接獲帶土的消息。鳴人成熟了許多，開始學會為大局思考，帶土不禁感慨，鳴人到底是踏上一條再也無法意氣用事的道路。

卡卡西的善後工作持續到九點鐘才結束。他把其餘還能放一放的作業擺到一旁，對帶土說：「走吧。」

他們回到卡卡西家。他上一回來到旗木宅已經是二十多年前的事，這兒卻一點都沒變。他跟進臥室，卡卡西脫下帽子和長袍，幾番摺疊收好。下頭是木葉上忍的經典著裝，解開綠色背心掛到椅背，最後在床沿落座，雙手交疊，凝視著他。

彷彿忍聯談判的場面，帶土知道這是卡卡西想和他繼續下午談話的信號，他示意卡卡西給他挪個位置，一屁股坐下。

「老師、師母還有琳，大家都還好嗎？」

「好著呢。」帶土說，「和活著的時候沒什麼不一樣。」

「那就好。」他鬆了口氣，又問：「你和琳怎麼樣了？」

「還能怎麼樣，我死的時候已過了十八年，我們早就沒可能了。」

「只要你想，哪裡不可能。」

帶土沒正面回答，他斜視著卡卡西，裝作不經意道：「對了，卡卡西，我有收到你的信。」

「什麼？」卡卡西瞪圓了眼，臉頰火辣辣的熱，他結結巴巴道：「你、你看了嗎？」

帶土納悶道：「你不是寫給我看的嗎？」

卡卡西是沒寫什麼見不得人的內容，閒話家常、噓寒問暖居多，可他清楚自己在上頭承載對帶土道不出的情愫。十四歲的帶土或許還看不出來，但三十一歲的帶土……試問，自己寫的「情書」被當事人看見是什麼感覺？

這份羞赧相較過去被逼著唸出親熱攻略的句子，有過之而無不及。要是時光能倒流，寫就算了，卡卡西一定會阻止自己把信燒掉。

啊。帶土恍然大悟。原來那信會被他看到純粹是美麗的意外，卡卡西從來沒想讓他知道自己的喜歡。

宇智波帶土是什麼時候喜歡上旗木卡卡西的？具體時間無法追究。他和卡卡西可以是朋友，也可以是家人，他們之間的羈絆，用簡單的詞彙不足以形容。唯一可以肯定的是，未見卡卡西的來信前，他沒想過把愛情也納入其中。

可是他毫無排斥地接受了。

這算什麼？好似鼓聲乍響，軍隊奮勇前行，卻突然被告知剛才的鼓聲不過烏龍一場。滿懷興奮之情，一瞬成了憋屈。

看人光顧著臉紅，說不出一句話，帶土只得接過棒子，說：「只有今晚。卡卡西，我們只有今晚能在一起，你就沒什麼事想做的嗎？」

不像月之眼時的言行舉止都深有其意，卡卡西知道帶土這回並沒有隱藏更深層次的陷阱於其中。

「……有。」

「什麼事？」

帶土鼓勵的眼神投向他，卡卡西知道帶土很中意他的回答。

原本節奏掌握在帶土手上，然而接下來的事就脫離了帶土的控制。

卡卡西很滿意自己的人生。雖然失去得多，但不是毫無回報。可是宇智波帶土不一樣，他是傳達福音的使者，是為他指引方向的燈塔──寶物和垃圾，怎麼能一樣呢？

他從來沒想過已死之人還能接收自己的心意，不過既然帶土和琳沒在一起……

卡卡西舌尖掃過唇瓣，壓下呼之欲出的羞澀，努力緩下不斷上升的溫度，「我想和你做愛。」

哎呀，這真是。

出乎意料的答案讓帶土捂起臉，至少他確定自己不是一廂情願了。他還以為告白就是極限了，如此直接瞭當的邀請，一點都不像卡卡西一貫以替身術和分身術確認敵手能力後制定完美計畫攻克的謹慎作風。

「不行嗎？」卡卡西垂下眼簾，「瞧我，都忘了你是穢土轉生。」

姑且不論男人最忌諱被說不行，就卡卡西這個失落的表情，神似他養的忍犬討不到食物時的可憐兮兮。平時成熟穩重的男人現在放下架子向自己撒嬌，讓人哪忍心拒絕卡卡西的要求。

「行。」哪能不行。帶土心忖，嘴上說著，「當然行。」

穢土轉生之軀不可能有生理反應。

不過沒關係，方法是人想出來的。黝黑雙瞳不再，泛起猩紅光芒，三枚勾玉首尾相連。他不用特意要求卡卡西看著他──自始自終，卡卡西的目光就沒離開過他，完全把「別對上宇智波雙眼」的教條拋在腦後。

一眨眼，他們轉移到一個全黑的空間，燈光猛然大亮，他反射性瞇起眼。帶土站在他身前，一手覆在他的眼上，下一秒赫然發現自己失去視野。

霎時間沒了視覺，慌亂油然而生。其餘四感無限擴張，背後傳來稀稀疏疏的摩擦聲。一條表面粗糙的物體接觸到肌膚，從觸感判斷，大概是樹枝一類的東西，先是捆住了手腕，緊接著是手臂、大腿以及腳腕，並讓他四肢大開懸在空中。

帶土問：「有哪裡不舒服嗎？」

「沒有。」

樹木準確制住關節，懸掛讓戰俘保持長時間肌肉發力，卡卡西敢肯定帶土的拷問術學得很不錯。但做愛不同於刑求，帶土還不忘給人製造立足點，以免卡卡西過度消耗體力。

旗木卡卡西本是個很強硬的人，然而他對宇智波帶土的包容性高得離譜。一旦對上宇智波帶土這個人，所有的矜持都消失殆盡，只留下對帶土的歉疚以及多年發酵早已無力改變的喜愛。他循聲看去，試圖在一片黑暗中尋找那道能讓他安心的身影。

他不清楚帶土寬闊的胸膛，是不是也曾經依偎過別人。

無所謂嫉妒，他們都三十多了，成年男子有露水情緣再正常不過。何況宇智波帶土是那麼有魅力的一個人，懂得欣賞千里馬的伯樂，永遠不會只有他一個。

儘管宇智波帶土一點都不在乎所謂的道德，他在戀愛上卻是喜歡循序漸進的類型。從過往執著於向琳告白便可知，沒有確立關係以前，他不會有任何進一步的舉止，實力日漸強悍後，更是沒必要以見不得人的手段取得任何人的傾慕。他雖然危險，卻也容易吸引人前仆後繼。此時他願意接受自己的邀約，就是他承認對自己確實有情──只要知道這點，卡卡西便覺得足夠了。

「沒有人。」

卡卡西一愣。他這才想起幻術世界是帶土的地盤，他的任何反應、任何想法，都翻不出帶土的手掌心。這是非常危險的行為。作為一個忍者，把生命完全寄託在別人手裡的感覺十分新鮮；作為木葉的火影，他的腦子是眾相爭奪的寶物，他的存在也是最好的人質。

他的一切都對施術者毫不設防，宇智波帶土要是有心，一個念頭就足以讓他交代所有的機密，更甚者沒命。可那個人是宇智波帶土。縱使是四戰上，他們站在彼此的對立面，都沒能將黑棒捅進他心口的男人。

「你要是不信，我才煩惱呢，我該上哪去找一個信得過的人替我脫離斑的控制？」帶土的面上滿是無奈，「我再說一次，我沒有抱過任何人，只有你，旗木卡卡西。」

他還在霧隱村操縱第四代水影時，帶土時常走入風月場。大名、貴族都把尋歡作樂當成炫耀的資本，他要是想穩住政權，就不得不逢場作戲，配合他們「無傷大雅」的愛好。

有權有勢，還年輕，相比那些長年沉浸風花雪月的人，身價不知道高了多少。就算無時無刻戴著面具，那時的他又哪裡會缺少狂蜂浪蝶投懷送抱？

他見過花魁舉手投足的瀟灑，看過公主言行舉止的嬌美，也不乏優秀的女忍暗示良宵苦短春風一度。然而對忍者而言，性愛約等同於以命相搏，他們不可能無時無刻保持清醒，一恍神就可能喪失性命。

宇智波帶土這等控制欲強烈的人，怎麼可能容忍計畫中產生變數？要是避無可避，用幻術給有心打探的人獻上一場美夢，也就成了最佳解。

「我可不像你還有時間沉迷親熱天堂。」帶土調侃道，「月之眼已經夠我忙的了，慾望不值一提。」

卡卡西能騙過任何人，唯獨無法欺騙自己。他聽見宇智波帶土的否認時心裡冉冉升起的喜悅以及滿足感，一瞬間讓他覺得下一秒死了也無所謂。

這種心態太可怕了。彷彿在戰場中喪失戰意，親自在敵人眼前解除所有武裝還甘之如飴。

他低啞道：「繼續。」

卡卡西這傢伙，一點自覺也沒有。帶土想。他不曉得那雙黑眸失去焦距，還滿臉依賴地注視著一個人，一副准許他恣意搓揉的模樣有多麼激發人的摧毀欲。卡卡西什麼都不知道，包含宇智波帶土那不堪的午夜妄想，早已用幾十種姿勢把旗木卡卡西這個人摧殘了一遍又一遍。他換了個站姿，掩蓋在衣物下頭勃發的性器。

帶土勾起卡卡西的下顎，和他接吻。卡卡西鬆開牙關，任由帶土攻城掠地。他們都是忍者，呼吸的控制不在話下，舌尖緊密纏綿，未能及時嚥下的津液自彼此的唇角滑落。粗糙的掌心滑進衣裳，一手磨蹭起脊梁骨，另一手在胸前來回撥弄乳頭。卡卡西無法動彈，也無法說話，只能嗚嗚咽咽表達不耐，希望帶土更用力點，捻一捻敏感的尖端。

他在滿足卡卡西和欺負卡卡西兩個選項中來回踱步。帶土心忖，人就是這麼個矛盾的生物，既想看對方因為自己快樂，為自己滿足；又想看對方為自己沉迷，為自己瘋狂。

前一回接觸到帶土時，柱間細胞製成的那半邊身子不存在體溫，但此時此刻擱在他腰上的右掌卻燙得嚇人。卡卡西意識到， **這個人用幻術忠實還原了一個活生生的宇智波帶土來和他做愛** 。不禁想像：他的臉是什麼模樣？依然爬滿疤痕嗎？他的身體是什麼狀態？仍舊一線分隔嗎？如今卡卡西眼前一片黑暗，雙手也派不上用場，根本得不出答案。他偏開頭，說：「別磨磨蹭蹭的，趕緊。」

時間到底還是改變了卡卡西。換作是以前那個毒舌的小鬼，哪可能對他服軟。

他粗魯地扯著卡卡西的衣服，布帛唰的一聲裂成兩半，兩指夾著紅櫻，指腹服侍使其充血硬挺，而後一會兒上扯，一會兒向中間施力，粗暴的手法和方才那一個同他接吻都怕他難受的男人天差地遠。

相比帶土一看就是個練家子，卡卡西是精瘦型，唯有親身體會才能明白看似薄薄的肌肉下隱藏多麼驚人的力量。他低下頭，先是啃咬著喉結，感受卡卡西因生命受到威脅而不斷顫抖的身子，才慢慢向下來到鎖骨，在精緻的藝術品上落下到此一遊的鐵證。

卡卡西硬了，下半身不停頂撞他的腹部，帶土如法炮製除去褲子和內褲，渾身上下都一絲不掛，在橘黃燈光照射下，虔誠信徒在垂眸的神祇面前展現最完美的體態，只求神祇的些許施捨。他一把握住脹得滿是青筋的肉棒，雙膝一跪，將其送如口中。

心上人含著他的東西，光是這點已讓快感和羞恥在腦中劇烈大戰三百回合。卡卡西反射性想闔上腿，但枝條將修長的雙腿往外拉得更開，迫使他大張著腿任帶土玩弄。

帶土吞吐肉棒的同時，後頭的枝條也有了新的動作──它湊到股間來回磨蹭，頂端分泌出液體，打溼了卡卡西的穴口。足夠濕潤以後，它長驅直入，在體內來回戳刺。清晰的異物感讓卡卡西昂起頭，帶出優美的下顎線條，高高吊起的手臂奮力使勁，試圖掙脫枝條的侵犯，胸口的起伏愈發劇烈，但他仍舊沒喊出聲。

這下帶土不樂意了。這可是他的幻術世界，帶土一彈指，快感霎時翻了兩倍、三倍，甚至是四倍，連空氣的接觸都帶來詭異的刺痛感，在這等情勢下形同成千上萬根羽毛不斷在皮膚上搔刮，卡卡西阻止不了嬌吟出口，問：「唔──你做了什麼？」

「我把你的敏感度上調了些。」帶土吐出肉棒，眼見卡卡西已經有撐不住的跡象，他又說：「還不夠呢……卡卡西，不准射。」

宇智波帶土的手掌碰上他的大腿時，恍惚間以為帶土用烙鐵在他身上留下不可抹滅的標記──專屬於宇智波帶土的痕跡。那樣大概會很像寵物，不過他不在乎，更甚於希望標記越顯眼越好，最好同帶土曾經給予的「禮物」一般搞得人盡皆知。

帶土抬高卡卡西的腿，軟舌在睪丸和會陰間來回攻略。手臂上的枝條延長，細小的樹葉如好奇心旺盛的孩子，玩弄起胸前腫脹的乳頭。後穴的枝條每回都在卡卡西適應時又粗了一圈，頻率不一，但帶土給予的指令只是純粹的戳刺，敏感點不斷被蹭過，隔靴搔癢，不僅沒法平息體內熊熊燃起的慾火，反倒將情慾的熱意傳播到每個角落。

很快，卡卡西遂絕望地發現帶土的那句話並不是單純的制止，而是真的讓他無法射精，哪怕陰莖脹得要爆炸了也沒辦法。

尋求解脫和羞恥的甲乙方在腦中唇槍舌箭，理所當然是尋求解脫佔了壓倒性優勢，它大聲主張：旗木卡卡西在宇智波帶土面前丟過的臉還少嗎？他接受提案，選擇求助這個惡劣的男人，「帶土，嗯！讓我射！」

「我都還沒進去，你就光想著自己快樂。」帶土這麼說，語音還十分委屈。

「你想怎麼樣？」他都求他了，這個男人居然還委屈上了。得不到滿足的卡卡西也暴躁了起來，把枝條拉得稀疏作響，頗有想直接扯斷的意思，「你倒是直接告訴我你想要我做什麼？」

束縛是情趣，帶土無意使人真的受傷，見卡卡西劇烈反應，他乾脆令枝條一鬆，卡卡西一聲驚呼，被準確送入帶土懷中。後穴的枝條仍在殷勤幹活，卡卡西的腿軟得直顫，全身的重量交由帶土支撐，不斷把腰往後送，試圖將枝條吞得更深。

帶土哪可能讓他稱心如意，他握住枝條往外一抽，完全脫離後穴的剎那帶出一大攤的液體。失去了唯一的慰藉，帶土不安分的手還在搓揉兩團臀肉，不時往穴口戳兩回，堪堪吞進一個指節就急流湧退，悠哉欣賞卡卡西在慾海中沉浮的癲狂。

方才受到枝條體貼照顧的最深處一時無人問津，卡卡西難受地哭了出來，他最不願叫帶土看見這尋歡作樂的醜態。可卡卡西認為的醜態，在帶土眼裡比任何美景來得賞心悅目。

他恍若置身事外的態度讓卡卡西徹底明白，眼前這個男人就是之所以不解除穢土轉生就是為了留下來折騰他。

得出結論的卡卡西決定靠自己，他憤而推倒帶土，直接往腰腹一跪，握著帶土的陰莖往後頭送。一番行雲流水的操作，饒是帶土一時間也沒反應過來，或者說他從未想過卡卡西居然能膽大到這個地步。

到底是沒經驗，卡卡西怎麼樣都弄不好，眉頭緊蹙，急得眼都紅了。別說卡卡西不好過，他也痛苦，帶土不得不幫把手，他掌摑卡卡西的臀部，示意道：「你放鬆點。」

卡卡西幾次深呼吸，鬆開緊繃的肌肉。帶土抓準時機，喬好角度，龜頭破開甬道，高歌猛進，卡卡西同時往下一沉。完全進入的剎那，狠狠頂撞在方才已被枝條玩弄得泥濘的深處，卡卡西一聲悶哼哽在喉頭，最終化作發出綿長的嘆息。他抓著帶土的肩，開始擺動起腰身滿足自己。

「卡卡西，你夾得好緊。」帶土吮吸著胸前發紅的肉粒，舌頭時不時頂弄，水聲滋滋作響，「這麼喜歡被我操嗎？」

「唔──別廢話！」腸壁比主人更不懂得矜持，緊纏著肉棒不放，卡卡西甚至能描摹出帶土肉棒的形狀，他已失去平時的自持，說話愈發不客氣，「你是木頭嗎？還不動一動。」

行吧。帶土將兩辦屁股掰開，猛力操幹。他操過敏感點的時候，卡卡西弓起身子，腫脹的前端在兩人的腹肌碰撞磨蹭，臀部被撞得通紅，啪啪作響，前後夾攻讓他爽得嘴都閉不上。他不斷被拋向懸崖，在邊緣苦苦掙扎，除了腰還記得迎合帶土的衝撞，腦子簡直不是自己的了。隨著高潮瀕臨，卡卡西渾渾噩噩的腦袋才又想起帶土的禁令，嗓子染上哭腔，直道：「帶、帶土，啊！解開它！」

帶土當真聽令解除，順帶把視覺也還給卡卡西。恢復視力的卡卡西為剛才的問題得出了解答：宇智波帶土壓根就沒想過改變容貌，英雄的勳章依舊盤據右臉，右半身仍然一片死白──真是個恃寵而驕的男人。

長夜漫漫，帶土也不甘就此結束。在卡卡西即將高潮之際，他往後一退，陰莖在洞口戳刺，他箝住卡卡西的腰，不讓人有機會再吞回肉棒。又在快感逐漸下滑之時，再度猛力頂入，每一回都往敏感點操幹。

幾次循環下來，卡卡西覺得自己要瘋了。宇智波帶土這個混蛋，還不如痛快點殺了他。他乞求，近乎哀求，「讓我解放！我想射！」

「那你得答應我一件事。」

「我答應！我答應你！」

「你都不問問是什麼事嗎？」

「不管什麼事我都答應你！」無數次得不到滿足的強烈空虛感已讓卡卡西瘋狂，帶土手一鬆，他便又將腰往下送，肉棒重重戳進最深處，哭得上氣不接下氣，喊道，「快讓我射！」

帶土加快頻率，這次沒再耍性子，真讓卡卡西高潮了。他緊擁帶土，胡亂抓著那人後腦勺的髮絲索吻，腦子一片空白，任由帶土勾著他的舌頭舞蹈熱情纏綿的探戈。陰莖被限制過久，白濁的精液與其說是噴出，更像是從馬眼湧出。帶土又捅了幾回，也在卡卡西體內射精，拔出陰莖時穴內的液體也爭先恐後向外流，又讓卡卡西短暫射了一回。

呼吸逐漸平復，他靠著帶土的胸膛，像是要整個人蜷縮進帶土懷裡一般，耳邊清晰傳來心臟鼓動的聲音，昏昏欲睡。他用力捏了下大腿，以痛感喚回神智。

帶土見狀，趕忙握住卡卡西的手，「你幹什麼？」

「不能睡。」方才狠狠哭了一回，說話時鼻音還很重，卡卡西揉著眼，又說：「我醒來以後你就不在了。」

「我在呢。」帶土安撫道，「我會一直在你身旁。」

「你答應他們早上要走的。」

「管他們去死。」帶土說的是實話，他壓根不在乎木葉的約定，反正他的形象早在四戰中付之一炬，卡卡西相信他就夠了。他輕拍著卡卡西的背，側頭在臉頰上落下一吻，「他們一點都不重要。」

他解除幻術，兩人身上亂七八糟的歡愛痕跡全數消失，唯有精神殘存的疲倦和高潮後的滿足感讓卡卡西知悉剛才不是在作夢。幻術可真是方便，真實感不言而喻，隱蔽性一流，身體毫無副作用，還連清潔也省了。帶土把人塞進被窩裡，卡卡西緊攢著他的手不放，他置之不理，只是坐在床沿輕聲哼唱。

那是每個木葉的孩子幼年時都會從父母口中聽見的曲子，旗木朔茂以前也曾在他床邊小聲唱給他聽。帶土是個孤兒，還是在某次D級任務中聽見卡卡西哄小孩睡覺時才學會這首歌。帶土的嗓子因為神無毗橋的意外音質略略受損，勝在情感豐沛，低沉深情的音調完美地把搖籃曲詮釋成情歌。

卡卡西閉上眼，放任自己陷入睡眠。

他們這回都信守承諾。卡卡西這回醒來比平時晚一些，不過宇智波帶土仍坐在窗沿，看著外頭的平和。不遠處炊煙冉冉，人聲鼎沸，每個人臉上都掛著笑容，親切地和周圍的人打招呼。

那是曾經的宇智波帶土最嚮往的場景。

他問：「喜歡嗎？」

「當然，誰會不喜歡和平呢。」帶土低啞道，「這話由我說來可真諷刺。」

卡卡西翻身下床，和帶土並肩望著窗外，「也有你的功勞。」

帶土一笑，沒再應話。

「你的要求是什麼？」帶土扭頭看了過來，回想起昨晚的戰況，卡卡西微微紅了臉。他對自己有全新的了解，也對帶土有更進一步的認識。他乾咳幾聲，道：「別太過分啊，你總不能又讓我違約。」

「才不會。」

他跳下窗沿，在卡卡西面前單膝下跪。

如同向國王宣誓忠貞的騎士，低頭輕吻潔白的腳背，他笑彎了眉眼，恍若十四歲的宇智波帶土那樣爽朗的笑容。一朝夢回他們都還青澀的少年時代，沒有憂愁，沒有紛亂，只有最美好的彼此。

宇智波帶土解除了穢土轉生，軀體再度碎成一捧灰燼，小小的樹苗蜿蜒而生。在靈魂完全消散之前，他聽見他開口。

「卡卡西，別來得太快啊。」

小隊長出現在窗口時，卡卡西依然注視著那一抹新綠。

「六代目？」小隊長遲疑道，「您沒事吧？他做了什麼嗎？」

他什麼也沒做。只是天使走了，又走了。

卡卡西搖搖頭，狀態立刻又恢復成六代目火影該有的樣子，他穿上披風，戴好斗笠，並朝小隊長喊道：

「給我找個空盆栽好嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是個碼字機器，不是我想的梗跟體位。（撇清責任


End file.
